


The Difference Between Leo and Takumi

by karvallian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, anyway enjoy, because he be gay, omg, oneshots, takumi loves leo alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvallian/pseuds/karvallian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets hurt so Takumi takes care of him, either out of pride or love for the blonde prince.</p><p>this will be collection of fluffy oneshots ( or maybe two or three parts to one ) all based on leokumi, some may be au's and the rest will be based on revelations. enjoy the bad concept ideas and poorly written love stories including Leo and Takumi <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injuries and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! its me, http://gaysupports.tumblr.com/ ( jackie <3 ) i've decided to write a little fluff, and its my frist public fire emblem fanfiction on here ( just made the goddamn account )... so anyway,,, enjoy? ( IMM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT OMF KILL ME )

“Idiot…” Takumi whispered, adjusting his position in the large chair he’s been sitting in for a while now, “Getting yourself hurt like that,” He glanced at the boy who was currently asleep, laying on the bed in front of him. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, but the bandages across his chest proved that he wasn't very blissful, “You could have died, Leo…” Even though the blonde couldn’t hear him, Takumi began scolding him. He knew that he would never be able to yell about his partners stupidity to Leo's face. The boy shuffled around on the bed for a moment before settling back into the mattress. Without his headband, Leo's bangs fell loosely onto his forehead, cutely shaping his face. After a few more moments of simply staring at the blonde, Takumi was drifting off, letting his cheek rest in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair. He then heard a small grunting sound coming from under the sheets and snapped his eyes open,

“Mmph…” Leo’s eyes opened into small slits as he looked up at Takumi. Before the shorter boy could speak, the taller of the two pulled him out of the plush chair and into the soft bed by his side.

“L-Leo..?” Takumi asked, confused as to why the other boy was now wrapping his arms around him. Trying to push away, he protested, “What i-if someone comes in?”

“I don’t care,” Leo buried his nose in Takumi’s neck, inhaling his scent and pulling him closer. His voice sounded a bit hoarse, “You’re mine, and no one else’s…” Takumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist gingerly, avoiding the bandages carefully.

“I know…” Takumi pulled away to peck Leo’s lips, breaking off and smiling. “How are your wounds?” He said a bit sadly, and Leo’s smile disappeared.

“I'll be fine…” He laughed and ran his fingers through Takumi’s hair. “Sorry, about getting so careless”

“Just don’t do it again, okay?” Leo nodded against his shoulder, and Takumi stilled, letting Leo get his much-needed rest. Silence ensued, and Takumi just stared at the blank wall across the room, rubbing his lover’s back slowly. After a while, Leo was asleep, and all of the sudden he heard two sets of footsteps approaching the door to Leo's room. Contemplating whether he should squirm out of Leo’s grip or stay took as long as it did for them to come closer and open the door. It opened softly, though still loud, and Takumi could hear quiet giggles as they approached the bed.

“Huh? Where’d… Takumi go…” It was Elise’s voice, and Takumi went beet red. Beside her was Sakura, who giggled slightly. He looked over at the two and smiled sheepishly, “I knew it! Camilla even said so, those two are in love!”

“Older brother, you and Leo are together?” Sakura asked ignorantly, and Elise smirked.

"Of cou-" She began speaking rather loudly, and Takumi glanced down at Leo.

"Shh, he's asleep..." Takumi muttered, slowly moving to get up and act as if it was all an accident. Elise's mouth opened again, beginning to speak when she was cut off by the door behind them opening, revealing Hinoka and Camilla. It was only getting worse for the two boys, mostly Takumi.

“Oh, hello sister, Princess Sakura…” Camilla halted, staring at Takumi, where he laid in Leo’s arms. “Hm? I suspected that my little brother played for the other team, but with the Hoshidian prince?”

"Hah! I told you, Cami!" Hinoka cheered triumphantly, 

"I wonder how long the two have been sleeping together? Hopefully, they used prote-" Hinoka cut Camilla off, covering Sakura's ears and yelling in a high pitched tone,

"N-Not in front of these two!" Camilla laughed as Hinoka went bright red, almost as much as Takumi.

"Why don't we leave the two alone for a while? I'm sure older brother will be rather interested in Leo's new boyfriend," The purple-haired girl was all giggly as Hinoka pulled Sakura and Elise out of the room.

"At the rate you're going, the entire castle will know!" Hinoka grumbled from just outside the door, and soon, it was quiet in the bedroom yet again.

"Takumi..?" Leo whispered after a minute, "You know that I love you, right?"

"... Yes, Leo" Takumi kissed him deeply, pulling back and grinning. "I know, and I love you too..."

( bonus because i wasn't done yyyeettttt!!! )

"My two little brothers!" Corrin cheered, smiling and laughing as she entered the room with a loud door slam. "Camilla told me everything!" She plopped herself down on the bed where Takumi and Leo sat, "Now, are you two going to tie the knot anytime soon?"


	2. The Liar, The Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has always had the worst nightmares in the army, but he has managed to keep it hidden from the other army members. With Leo's help, of course- until Takumi decides not to confront the blonde haired boy about his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a new chap.!!! i tried!!!!!! its short and prob sucks but have fun, also, check out my otherrr fanfic? ( high school au: Anathema -http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434722 ) se l f promo lmao

Leo was laughing, but this time, it didn't make Takumi smile. It made tears form in his eyes. 

"Pathetic," Leo hissed, "I should kill you know before you bring your country any more dissrespect."

"L-Leo-" Takumi stuttered out before the Nohrian Prince had his tome wide open and vines began sprouting towards him. 

"It's Prince Leo to you, scum" The vines tightened around Takumi's neck, choking him and as he took his final breath, he saw Leo's dark amber eyes filled with hate and despair. "Now die!"

Takumi woke with a start. It was just a dream, or a nightmare at that. But he couldn't erase the way Leo looked in his head. The two were rather close friends, after a lot of arguing, and usually protected each other on the battlefield. The gray-haired boy shook and sat up, staring out the window. His breaths came out short as he gasped for air. Thinking back, normally he would go to Leo's room after a haunting nightmare and seek out comfort. Leo would mumble a few small sentences, like 'It'll be alright', and 'Don't worry'. Takumi would then sleep in the other boys arm comfortably and actually get some sleep. Though tonight was diffferent, and instead, Takumi read a book until the sun rose and got barely two hours of sleep. He got changed and shuffled tiredly to eat lunch, after hiding in his room all morning. Takumi eats quickly, and soon was walking back to his room to continue reading or maybe head to the shooting range.

"Prince Takumi!" Someone called, but Takumi was too tired to recognize the voice. It must've been a girl, at least. "Huh? Are you awake..?" Ah. It was Elise, Takumi thought. 

"Hm-? Oh, yes. What is it you need?" Takumi spun around to face her, seeing Sakura beside her as well. 

"Leo wanted you to meet him in the Library!" Elise cheered happily, tilting her head at Takumi's slow nod. "Something wrong?"

"No," Takumi glanced at Sakura. She knew that he usually had nightmares, but he had gotten her to think otherwise sometime around when the war started. "I accidentally stayed up reading" 

"Alright, big brother," Sakura sighed. "You look terribly tired. Maybe you should go to sleep early, tonight"

"Yes, I will, little sister" When she was gone, and Elise skipped off with her, Takumi faltered and almost tripped as he turned to walk to the library. He contemplated whether he could face Leo or not. It was just after lunch time, and Takumi hadn't said a word to him all day. He would feel guilty, but he wanted to take the hallway that lead to his room, and not the one that lead to the Library. But maybe seeing Leo, his closest friend- and maybe more-, could help him with his troubles a bit. 

"Lord Leo," Takumi was rounding the corner to the library, and heard Niles voice coming from inside it. "Prince Takumi is surely not avoiding you on purpose"

“I haven’t seen him all day..." Leo's voice was a bit raspy. "Where could he be? I sent Elise and Princess Sakura to find him..."

"I'm sure there is a very resonable explanation, Lord Leo. I must be off," Takumi jumped back, running to hide, as Niles exited the Library. Thankfully, the outlaw didn't catch him, and if he did, he didn't mention it. Takumi slowly left his hiding spot, approaching the Library door. He had to appoligize to the Prince. Placing his door on the handle, he pushed softly, and walked inside carefully. Leo was seated on his usual large and soft chair, reading a rather thick book. His head snapped up the second Takumi took a step into the room, though. He practically tossed the book onto the desk beside him and stood, walking over to where the shorter prince stood. 

"I-I'm sorry, L-Leo" Takumi fumbled over his words, staring at the floor. "I've b-been neg-neglecting you all day" He was starting to ramble, sloppy sentences flowing from his mouth before Leo stepped closer and hugged him tightly. 

"What's wrong?" Leo whispered, and he felt Takumi's tears on his shoulder, and could hear a few strangled sobs. 

"I had a nightmare a-again" Takumi admitted, and Leo sighed. 

"You know that you can come to me when you can't get any sleep, right?" Leo said nervously as if Takumi would leave him alone again if he was too loud, or if he would hurt him. 

"I-I..." The Hoshidian Prince trembled and his legs felt weak, leaning onto the other prince for support. Leo carefully guided them to sit in his chair, Takumi seated nicely in Leo's lap. "It was about y-you," The blonde's eyes widened and he nodded, letting Takumi continue. "Y-You used your tome... And you w-were killing me, Leo. Y-You called me scum, and you were smiling as I died, b-but... It wasn't..." His arms tightened around the smaller boy, pulling him closer to his chest as he cried. 

"Shh..." Leo whispered, giving Takumi a small smile. Laughing followed, and Takumi knew that it was Leo's sweet chuckles. Takumi smiled himself, staring into the other boy's eyes. "You need some sleep. Come on, I'll take you to my room"

"Wh-What-!" Leo suddenly stood and carried Takumi in a bridal hold, quieting the shaking boy with a kiss. 

"Go to sleep already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant ev e n thanks miss miriel ( http://miss-miriel.tumblr.com/ ) for th e headcanons and shit. hope you actually saw this <3


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Takumi and Leo barely see each other, and it hurts more than it should when they consider themselves friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of my post on tumblr ( i'll put the link below <3 )
> 
> ( http://gaysupports.tumblr.com/post/143149211037/quick-thing )

"Prince Takumi?" Leo said, glancing over his book to look at the other prince. "Hm?" He almost chuckled; Takumi fell asleep, his elbow propped up and holding his entire head up in his palm. His breaths were slow and soft, and it almost surprised Leo. He walked over and caught him under the arms, lifting him and helping him get to his bed as he woke up drousily. 

"Prince Leo..." Takumi whispered. They were working on documents, filling out forms for trading issues, when they decided to take a break. Leo opened up a book, and Takumi seemed to take a nap. "What're you doin'..." The blonde laughed and leaned over to look Takumi in the eye. 

"Be quiet, little prince." His voice sounded husky, making Takumi tremble a bit. 

"C-Could I ask you something..?" Takumi murmered ever so quietly. 

"Of course, anything" Leo smirked as Takumi shook again. 

"Do y-you... L-Love me, Leo?" Weeks of suspicion and rumors, all leading to an one word answer. 

"Huh..?" Leo sounded dumbfounded. He was infatuated with the Hoshidian prince, but had he been interested as well? "... Yes"

"Ha!" Takumi chuckled.

"Do you?" They were both blushing terribly at this point. 

"Mhm..." He bobbed his head softly. That was all Leo needed to practically jump into bed with Takumi and kiss him hard on the lips clumsily. 

"I love you, Takumi" He felt as though he needed to say it out loud.

"I love you a-as well," Takumi giggled as Leo rubbed his side. Pulling him closer, Leo whispered in Takumi's ear,

"I'm going to miss you" 

When morning came, Takumi woke up groggily.

“Gods…” Takumi said softly, waking up to the sound of a door closing. When he opens his eyes, he notices that there’s something missing. Well, more like someone. Leo wasn’t there anymore. Had it been a bittersweet dream? Then it dawned on Takumi that today was the day that Leo was leaving. The boy he loved was going back to Nohr, for nearly four months, just after they began courting. Jumping up and hastily tying his hair back in a rush, he ran out the door and sped down the hallway. His clothes were sleepwear and he probably looks half awake, but he needed to say goodbye. He cursed as he almost crashed into a wall, wondering why Leo hadn’t woken him up.

“Have a safe journey, you four” Ryoma's voice, Takumi thought. He turned and ran outside, forgetting shoes as his feet felt the soft earth. Sakura and Hinoka turned to look at him as he ran to the carriage and spotted Leo, who looked a bit miserable himself.

“Leo!” He yelled loudly, and Elise grinned before tapping Leo on the shoulder. The blonde prince stood from his seat, climbing out of the carriage and allowing Takumi to embrace him. “Why didn’t you wake me up– I wanted to say goodbye”

“You looked so peaceful…” He whispered into Takumi’s ear, making him go red. “Plus, you needed the sleep.”

"I told you, big brother!" Camilla cooed, "Leo and Prince Takumi are in love!"

"King Xander," Ryoma said, stepping over to the carriage beside Takumi and Leo. "If it's alright with you, Prince Leo may stay here as long as he'd like."

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Leo glanced over at Xander. 

"We'll miss you, brother," Elise said but still had that big grin on. "Don't forget to write to us!" Leo was blushing horribly, trying to stand straight. Takumi wrapped his arm around him. 

"Thank you," Leo smiled. "Big brother" Turning to face Takumi, he leaned over and kissed him lightly, making everyone cheer. 

That was only the beginning of what Leo would do to Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breaks realllllysooonn so hyppepe and sorry this is so shooort


	4. Casual Affair ( 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff about how Leo is stubborn and Takumi just wants Leo to look after himself once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS 1:35 AM; DO NOT JUDGE ME. if you find any mistakes that i didn't catch on my read-throughs, please go ahead and comment about them!! be nicee about it please? ;)) anyway enjoy!!

Takumi smiled, despite himself, and tip-toed closer to the plush Nohrian couch. The purple cushion was soft to the touch, but no matter how comfortable it was, no one could fall asleep so soundly in that position. Leo laid, his arms and legs sprawled out and five to ten books scattered across the couch and floor. They were all either love stories or old kingdom fairy tales. Why he was reading such books, Takumi hadn't known. But he must've been terribly tired to fall asleep on his side with his head twisted that way. Takumi almost went to wake him up but decided against it. Knowing that now that Leo was asleep he would be sleepy enough to be a hard sleeper for another few hours, the Hoshidian Prince picked up some of the books that weren't under Leo's arms and legs. He put them aside and went to tug the others free, before leaning over and gently turning Leo so that he laid on his back. Spotting a blanket draped across a nearby chair, Takumi grabbed it and laid it atop Leo carefully. He then continued to also take Leo's headband off and was glad that he already had some armor off.

"Sleep well, Prince Leo..." Takumi whispered softly, touching the side of Leo's face gingerly. When he heard footsteps just outside of the room, Takumi dashed out of the other exit to the Library swiftly before hearing a parade of giggles and shushes.

"It's big brother! He must've fallen asleep!" Elise had shouted in her quietest voice possible, and Sakura covered the blonde's mouth.

"Let him get rest. Prince Leo has been working hard ever since the war ended, without a doubt." Sakura dragged the other princess out of the Library with a small smile. When Leo awoke, he was utterly confused. Last he remembered, he sat reading about a Prince falling for an enemy Princess, and Takumi had asked him something. He thought hard, but he had no idea what the boy had asked before he nodded off. In addition, he found a blanket on top of him and saw all his texts piled on the table neatly, along with his headband. If it was just him and Takumi in the Library than he must have done this, but Leo ruled out that possibility. They were simply friends; perhaps it was Elise or Camilla who had stumbled upon him when Takumi had decided to take his leave.

"Little brother?" Xander's voice caused Leo's head to swing towards the door, where King Xander stood tall, smiling slightly. "I thought you would like to join us for dinner."

"Oh!" Leo threw the blanket off of himself ( Though he missed the warmth afterward ) and stood quickly. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Alright," The Nohrian King walked away, leaving Leo alone yet again with his thoughts. Slipping on his headband, Leo almost stumbled out of the room and walked down the hallways to the dinner hall, knowing the castle layout from his entire childhood of exploring the grounds while his father had been in court. Though at some point, it didn't matter whether his father was busy or not, he just wanted to learn the intricate castle inside and out. When he made it to dinner, mostly everyone was gathered. The Hoshidian siblings and their retainers sat together respectively, as well as the Nohrians. He sat beside Niles, his remaining retainer after Odin, Selena and Laslow left, nodded and murmured a small greeting before beginning to eat quietly. He couldn't focus properly on what he was eating, his vision fading in and out, and he barely ate two bites of- what was it- steak, perhaps. Leo never ate much these days.

"Leo?" The blonde prince looked up from his plate to see Takumi staring at him from his side; when had he moved there?

"W-What?" Leo flushed and got rather embarrassed at how close Takumi got without him noticing, usually he had been keener after having Niles as a retainer. His head began to pound as he looked Takumi in the eyes.

"Are you okay? You were really tired before," He sounded concerned, but Leo tried to disregard it. "Maybe you should turn in early tonight. Or I could bring a few books to your room for you?"

"Huh..." The young prince's condition was only worsening, and he could barely form a response. "Ah, I'll be fine, Takumi. Just... a headache."

"You don't look so good. I'll walk with you to your room now, alright?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Leo tried to protest but felt himself already slipping back to sleep as he sat at the table. "Excuse us," Takumi announced a bit louder than when he had been speaking with Leo, standing and waiting for Leo to follow. The taller boy did just as told, following him out of the large hall. When they were outside, Takumi stepped over to Leo and casually slipped his arms under Leo's knees and around his back. Without much effort, he lifted Leo like a feather and carried him down the hallway.

"T-Takumi... Put me d-down..!" Leo's voice was small and weak, making Takumi frown.

"What if you're sick, Leo? I'm not letting you run around and continue with your work like _this_ "

"I'm fine..." He continued his fretting after a few coughs. "I-I need to help my brother with rebellion issues near Cheve..."

"No, you need to sleep. You look like a wandering faceless during the day. I thought that you'd at least catch some at the Library..." Takumi locked his eyes on the path ahead.

"W-Why... Why did I wake up with a blanket?" He was glad that Leo stopped arguing with him, and instead was asking him questions. That would always be better than scolding him for not sleeping.

"I thought you were uncomfortable, laying like that..." The archer mumbled as if Leo wouldn't hear him.

"T-Thank you..." Leo smiled widely, giving in and wrapping his arms around Takumi. 

"Hey," Takumi grinned. "I know a really good love story from Hoshido. I'll tell you all about it when we get to your bedroom,"

"Sounds nice... Don't tell Camilla though, she always... Liked reading me to bed..." He mumbled before Takumi realized that he had fallen asleep in his arms already.

The love story would have to wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?? its actually pretty long for once!!!!!!! it might even be continued, COMMENT BELLOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A PART TWO!!!


End file.
